Wandering Uchiha
by jCOOLn
Summary: Naruto will be the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Kagami Uchiha. Kushina will fall for Kagami during a mission and will take the place of Shisui's dead mother for him to love, and will eventually give birth to Naruto. When the nine tails breaks free, it kills both Kushina and Kagami, leaving Shisui to raise Naruto. Faced with the possible Uchiha coup Shisui has to make a tough decision
1. Chapter 1

(The Blue Sharingan)

Naruto will be the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Kagami Uchiha. Kushina fell in love with Kagami when she was still young and later when Kagami's wife died after giving birth to Shisui they become close friends. Around Shisui's fourth birthday Kagami and Kushina get married and Kushina acts as Shisui's foster mother. Shisui loves Kushina very much and when he finds out that she is pregnant with his father's baby he is ecstatic and he is able to share in the joy as his best friend, Itachi Uchiha, is going to be a big brother as well since his mother, Mikoto Uchiha, is pregnant with her second child. Everything is all good until Kushina has to give birth to Naruto, right after Mikoto gives birth to Sasuke, and a mysterious masked man appears and tries to kidnap Naruto.

"What are you doing with my baby" shouted Kushina as she reached out at the masked man who was holding Naruto in his arms.

The masked man smirked as he looked down at the prone form of Kushina and how weak she was. He held a kunai at Naruto's throat and began his speech when he had to dodge a kunai thrown at him from behind by a small Uchiha child who already had a fully developed sharingan which surprise him.

"Leave my mother and brother alone you bastard" shouted Shisui as he pulled out more kunai and got ready to attack the man.

"If you want him, then take him" spoke the masked man as he threw baby Naruto into the air.

Kushina screamed bloody murder as she watched Naruto flying through the air, but was relieved when Shisui used his 'Body Flicker Technique' to quickly get to Naruto and catch him before he hit the ground. When he looked back up he saw the man grab Kushina and use a strange technique to warp them out of the area. Soon ninja came rushing into the area.

"Shisui where is Kushina" asked the fourth Hokage as he looked down at the young Uchiha who was holding the new born Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki. Shisui quickly examined Naruto and was happy to see he was fine, as far as his sharingan could see, but before he could tell the Hokage what was happening a loud roar could be heard and then the monstrous form of the nine tailed fox could be seen looming over the village with what looked like sharingan eyes.

"A masked man came in here and took Kaa-san and almost killed my new born brother. I was able to get my brother away from the man, but he used a strange jutsu to get him and my mother out of here. You have to hurry I can see mother's chakra chains trying to restrain the nine tails right now, but I don't know how long she will last" spoke Shisui with tears in his eyes. What nobody knew was right then and there just the knowledge that he was going to lose both his mother and his father in the same night activated his mangekyou sharingan.

"Don't worry we will stop this mad man before he can destroy the village" spoke the fourth Hokage as he disappeared using his 'Flying Thunder God Technique'. The third Hokage looked down at them and gave them a sad smile.

"You should get yourself and your new born brother to safety or you might get caught up in the nine tails wrath. I know you are very capable Shisui, but your brother is a new born, and now you both are orphans. You don't want your new born brother growing up in an orphanage especially after a disaster like this do you" asked the third Hokage right before he jumped off into the fray of ninja trying to keep the nine tails at bay.

"I am sorry I couldn't protect you kaa-san, to-san" whispered Shisui right before he used the 'Body Flicker Technique' to leave the hospital and enter the Uchiha compound where he took shelter behind the barriers that protected the clan from outside threats.

It was a long and terrible night for the hidden leaf village. They lost many great ninja, their Hokage, many loved ones, and the destruction to the village was immense, but eventually the fourth Hokage was able to seal the nine tails inside of the death god before departing from this world.

For the next five years the village rebuilt itself, although the Uchiha clan became more and more discriminated against for the belief they had something to do with the nine tails attack, even though it was they who were attacked in the first place. The tensions continued to build up until it seemed war could irrupt at any moment.

"Naruto are you ready for today" asked Shisui as he looked across the table at his little brother. Shisui had been taking care of Naruto since the day he was born and was proud at the way his brother was developing and at his own parental skills which the ladies said was hot.

Shisui bore a stark resemblance to his father, Shisui also had short, unkempt, dark-colored hair and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, which were turned upwards at each end. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-colored outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders.

"YES" shouted Naruto as he looked at his brother with nothing short of excitement in his young eyes as he tried not to force down all of his breakfast just to get started on his first day of training.

Naruto was much different from his brother in appearance. Were his brother took after his father in almost all physical aspects Naruto took after both of his parents sharing their physical appearances. His hair was shoulder-length and he wore the standard Uchiha clan outfit: a high collared black shirt without the clan's crest on its back, which Madara tended to leave slightly open and blue pants with bandages around his shins. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack. He had an angular face, something he got from his father, as well as the shape around his eyes which had a slightly dark color around them. The actual eye itself took after his mother the most being large full of joy, but were onyx just like his fathers. Naruto had a good color to his skin; something he got from his mother, as well as the lean build which Shisui said would come in handy when learning tiajutsu.

Overall Naruto was a very handsome young man, but that didn't matter to him at the moment. What did matter to him was that today was the day Shisui would start his ninja training. Naruto was going to enter the shinobi academy in a year with his cousin Sasuke, who he didn't like very much, to the dismay of Itachi and Shisui. Shisui said that the academy was a joke and that it didn't actually teach him anything of use so he would have to teach him as much as possible before he started because it would take up a majority of his time when he did finally enter the academy.

"Alright follow me" spoke Shisui as he stood up and left their house with Naruto hot on his heels. They waved at their fellow clansmen as they walked by and Naruto was really enjoying himself. When they finally entered the forest beside the clan compound Shisui stopped in front of a tree stump that had been cut down a while ago by the looks of it.

"Ok Naruto today we will begin your ninja training. It takes years to master and perfect ninja techniques and skills but I promise you that if you work had enough that there is not anything you will not be able to do" spoke Shisui. He was happy to see Naruto paying rapt attention and holding on to every word he said like they could be his only life line. "I will begin by informing you of some of the basic shinobi skills and other things you will need to know before I can start training you. There are three basic ninja skills which are known as tiajutsu, the art of hand to hand combat, ninjutsu, the use of jutsu be it elemental, medical ninjutsu, or anything in between, and genjutsu, the use and or creation of illusions to confuse your enemies. There are sub branches as well such as bukijutsu which is the art of using ninja weapons such as kunai, senbon, shuriken, kenjutsu, the art of using swords, and so much more. I will begin by teaching you the very basics which include tiajutsu, senbon/kunai/shuriken training, basic genjutsu, basic chakra control, and endurance training" spoke Shisui as he pulled out some kunai and handed them to Naruto. Naruto quickly picked them up and looked at Shisui expecting him to explain what he wanted him to do.

"I want you to practice throwing these kunai at my earth clone" spoke Shisui as he began going through hand signs. When he was done he called out 'Earth Style: Earth Clone Jutsu' and to Naruto's amazement a piece of earth started to rise up from the ground but then it turned into an exact copy of Shisui. "This will help you when you through kunai and other weapons at real life ninja as it will temper your skills for actual combat and not just training dummies. Later when you are stronger and are more skilled using throwing weapons the clone will try to dodge, block, or reverse your kunai. This will further your training in that you will actually get combat training as well as just accuracy training" spoke Shisui.

Naruto nodded his head and began trying to hit the earth clone with the kunai Shisui gave him. Needless to say his first try was not very successful and Shisui had to on many accounts correct Naruto's stances, the way he threw the kunai, and the way he released the kunai from his hand so he didn't hold on to them for too long or too little. After Naruto trained for two hours nonstop Shisui stopped Naruto from continuing his training.

"Ok that is enough. Good you did very well for your first day of training and I am happy to see that you are getting the hang of this very quickly. Now it is time for tiajutsu training. The Uchiha clan has a very specific style of tiajutsu that we use called the Interceptor Fist. The Interceptor Fist is a tiajutsu style that relies on defense but can be used offensively depending on the skill you have using it. You won't be fighting the earth clone because I don't want you getting broken bones from fighting a piece of stone" joked Shisui as he started showing Naruto all of the stances that he would need to use the beginner Interceptor Fist. They trained for another two hours in which Naruto showed he learned tiajutsu far faster than he learned how to throw kunai. After the two hours of constant tiajutsu training Naruto was covered in sweat, but he had a big smile on his face as Shisui was constantly praising him on how well he did using tiajutsu.

"Very good Naruto I can see your picking up tiajutsu even faster than your kunai training which is already impressive in and of its self. I can't start training you in genjutsu yet because you can't control you chakra to make the illusions, so we will begin with chakra control first. I will inject you with my own chakra to open up your tenketsu points in your body. This will allow you to get a better feel for your chakra than the traditional way in which you would meditate to feel out your chakra and then eventually learn how to control it that way" spoke Shisui as he placed his hand on Naruto's forehead. He was surprised when a mass amount of golden chakra, much like Naruto's mother's, came rushing out of his body and then encompassed his body in a golden aura before dissipating all together.

"Wow what a rush! Can you do that to me again" asked Naruto as he looked at Shisui's shocked complexion with one of hope and joy. Shisui quickly gathered his thoughts and schooled his facial features before looking down at Naruto with a smile of his own. He ruffled Naruto's hair, much to the red head's annoyance, before giving him a smirk.

"Sorry squirt, but it only works once per person. Your chakra slowly builds up until they reach a type of peak were they stop creating extra chakra, so unless you want to wait until your chakra builds up enough pressure to do it again, which will probably take a few years, then I suggest we get to working on your chakra control" spoke Shisui as he picked up a leaf off of the ground and handed it to Naruto. Naruto gave him a questioning look right so Shisui decided it was probably best to explain to Naruto why he was giving him the leaf. "You place a leaf on your forehead and then use your chakra to levitate the leaf. The longer you can do this the better, but it might be difficult for you to do at first since you have so much abundant chakra in your reserves" spoke Shisui. He showed Naruto how to do the leaf balancing exercise and watched as Naruto tried to levitate the leaf but while his face was neutral while he watched Naruto his mind was still thinking about that golden chakra Naruto had.

'It seems Naruto inherited his mother's special chakra and if I'm not mistaken it is even more powerful than hers ever was and she was the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox for crying out loud. I have to make sure the clan doesn't find out about this because if they do they will try and make him a super soldier for the clan, but if that happens they will strip Naruto of his humanity in the process. That is something that I cannot allow to happen' thought Shisui as he watched Naruto try to control his chakra. He was right when he said Naruto would have a rough time controlling the large amounts of powerful chakra that he was born with. He was almost jealous as Naruto had more chakra than even he did and he was a jonin for crying out loud. He knew Itachi would be jealous because his reserves were puny and it was usually his point of ridicule when the made jokes at each other's expense.

"Ok Naruto you have been trying to do this for the last two hours, but we still have the next seven years before you are even placed on a genin team so you don't have to rush. We will now move on to endurance training. I know you are still young so we can't do any strength training, but speed, reflex, and endurance training are still in the clear. You will be running a specific trail I have set up for you. As you advance I will make it increasingly more difficult by adding earth clones to throw kunai/shuriken/senbon at you to increase your reflexes and reaction time, the running will increase your endurance, and the time limit I will put on you to complete the obstacle course will increase your speed" spoke Shisui as he raised his head slightly praising himself mentally at the ingenious idea he had come up with in order to increase Naruto's overall skills.

"Ok Shisui-nii" spoke Naruto as he began running through the track at top speeds. Shisui was impressed by the speed Naruto seemed to have when running at such a young age and he was also surprised at the endurance Naruto already seemed to have. When Naruto got done running the obstacle course he was still tired at it was a very long obstacle course.

'It seems he got the Uzumaki clan's legendary life force, longevity, and endurance. I didn't think he would be able to finish that obstacle course for at least another three months but it looks like Naruto has been very blessed. He has the Uchiha clan's legendary powerful chakra and natural aptitude for anything combat-related, plus he has the Uzumaki clan's legendary powerful chakra and their natural aptitude for the finer parts of being a shinobi such as fuinjutsu and medical ninjutsu. It seems his training will be very beneficial indeed' thought Shisui as he watched Naruto pant as he tried to regain his breath.

"You did really good little brother, now let's head back to the Uchiha compound for something to drink while you cool off" spoke Shisui as he started walking towards their house.

"Ok Shisui-nii" spoke Naruto as he fell in line behind Shisui as they walked back towards their house. On their way home three Uchiha were blocking the road in front of them and Naruto noticed that Shisui instantly went on guard like he expected them to attack for some reason.

"Shisui the Uchiha clan elders and the clan head wish to speak with you" spoke the first Uchiha as he flashed his sharingan at Shisui. The other two did the same and it seemed they were looking for a power challenge and Shisui was more than willing to oblige them so he flashed them his Mangekyou sharingan which seemed to put fear in their hearts.

"Itachi take Naruto to my house. I don't mind if you bring Sasuke along with you, but make sure you keep Naruto in your line of sight" spoke Shisui as he started to follow the other Uchiha towards the clans meeting room.

"Ok will do" spoke Itachi as he fazed out of the shadows with his kid brother Sasuke at his heels. Itachi quickly ushered Naruto to follow him, and although Naruto did as he was told he kept looking back at the retreating form of Shisui's back.

"What are they going to talk to Shisui-nii about Itachi-nii" asked Naruto as he followed Itachi and Sasuke back to his house. Sasuke was shooting him annoyed looks, but Naruto just ignored him and looked at Itachi's serious face.

"I am not sure, but whatever it is I am sure it will be fine, besides I heard today was your first day of ninja training you got from Shisui" spoke Itachi hoping to lighten the mood, but unfortunately he forgot his little brother was with them.

"WHAT! Why are you getting ninja training and not me? Itachi you said that people don't start ninja training until they are six or seven, but Naruto is five just like me" spoke Sasuke as he pouted slightly.

"Naruto is Shisui's little brother and not mine, so I have no say so in his training. if it was up to me I would have had him wait another year like I am going to have you do, but if Shisui thinks Naruto is ready for ninja training then that is his business" spoke Itachi as he opened the door to Shisui's house and sat on the couch and turned on the TV and began watching his favorite show that involved love and tragedy.

"So what did Shisui teach you" asked Sasuke as he sat at the counter with a juice in hand as he looked over at Naruto with curiosity in his eyes.

"He taught me a little bit of chakra control, some tiajutsu, how to throw kunai, and some endurance training. He said we have to start from the bottom and work our way up developing my skills until I too am an amazing ninja like Shisui-nii. I can't wait for him to teach me how to use fire release jutsu so I can get the clan symbol on my back" spoke Naruto with a sigh as he looked deep within the juice that was in his cup like he was thinking about something important.

"You're so lucky that Shisui actually takes time out of his day to actually teach you. All Itachi does is work all of the time. It's like that is all he knows how to do now" spoke Sasuke as he leaned his head onto his hand and looked at Naruto with annoyance.

"Why don't you ask your mom to help you? Wasn't she a jonin before she got married to your dad" asked Naruto as he looked over at Sasuke who was pouting like usual. That was the main reason Naruto didn't like to play with Sasuke, and that the boy hated to lose with a passion.

"I guess I could" spoke Sasuke as he looked into his glass of juice. Naruto just sighed and hoped Shisui would come back as soon as possible just to get him away from Sasuke.

As Shisui followed the other Uchiha back to the meeting place of the Uchiha clan he began to wonder why they wanted to see him in the first place. It wasn't like he was a very active ninja now that Naruto was needing ninja training so he had spent the last month preparing Naruto's training and getting ready to make Naruto a lot stronger than he was. He knew the Uchiha clan wouldn't be happy but they still had Itachi one of the two golden boys so what was the point in messing with him?

When they finally got to the Uchiha clan meeting room Shisui sat in front of the Uchiha elders, Fugaku the current leader of the Uchiha clan, and a few of the strongest members of the Uchiha clan.

"Shisui I am sure you are wondering why we have summoned you here" spoke Fugaku as he looked down on Shisui with hard eyes that were needed to run such a clan as the Uchiha.

"Yes I was wondering why you summoned me. What is the point of bringing me here when I haven't done anything wrong" spoke Shisui as looked up at Fugaku with his sharingan active, but his mangekyou sharingan was not active as of yet.

"We have eye reports that say your half-brother Naruto has exhibited traits similar to that of his mother and her chakra materialization bloodline. We have decided to make Naruto as strong as possible for the Uchiha clan's future and to breed him out with several Uchiha women once he reaches the age of maturity so that this new bloodline can be shared amongst the rest of the clan" spoke Fugaku but instantly they knew that they had pushed to far as Shisui had activated his mangekyou sharingan and he was putting out killing intent that could even rival the nine tails.

"Listen, and listen well, because what I am about to say could very well be the end of this clan. If any of you so much as look at my brother like he is a tool for you to use I will make sure I use any and all of my power to make you all pay, and even if I have to use the 'Kotoamatsukami' on all of you then so be it but I will never let any of you lay so much as a finger on my baby brother" spoke Shisui in a cold and deadly voice but his voice didn't raise above a whisper yet everyone heard him loud and clear.

Fugaku was the first to overcome his shock and leveled his own sharingan eyes on Shisui. "So you are even willing to use 'that' visual jutsu on the entire Uchiha clan just to protect your brother" spoke Fugaku as he looked at Shisui with hate in his eyes.

"Yes" spoke Shisui as he mangekyou sharingan started to spin slowly and his killing intent rose even higher scaring everyone in the room.

"So be it, but if we find your training to be below standards then we will take the boy and raise him to be the perfect shinobi for the Uchiha clan" spoke Fugaku as he tried to retain face in front of the Uchiha elders.

"Watch yourself because if this so called perfect weapon turns on the clan then you will have doomed the Uchiha clan all on your own" spoke Shisui as he stood up and left the room but not before giving the bastards in it one more dose of killing intent before leaving.

"What should we do Fugaku? So long as Shisui has the mangekyou sharingan and that visual jutsu in his arsenal we can't lift a finger against the boy" spoke one of the Uchiha elders as he looked over at Fugaku who was sweating like a pig on market day.

"We cannot defeat Shisui now without serious injury to our own forces and not even Itachi is powerful enough to defeat Shisui as he is. He will need a mangekyou of his own to defeat Shisui's mangekyou but Itachi's best friend is Shisui so it will not work out anyways" spoke Fugaku as he bit his thumb thinking as hard as he could about how strong he was going to have to make Itachi to confront Shisui who was a genius as well and his mangekyou sharingan but the problem was Shisui was a perfectionist so he would undoubtedly try and get even stronger than he was now.

"We will have to leave the boy alone for now and prey that an opportunity makes itself available, but until then we will have to keep our distance from the boy" spoke another one of the Uchiha elders as he got up and left the room. One by one all of them left the room leaving it completely bare.

Naruto was starting to worry about Shisui until he came in with a look of rage on his face. Naruto had never seen Shisui so made and he wanted to know what had happened to make him this way, but when he asked all his brother said was it didn't involve him but somehow he felt that it did.

"How bad was it" whispered Itachi when they were alone.

"As bad as it could get. I actually had to resort to the mangekyou to sort them out" spoke Shisui as he gripped his saki glass. Itachi looked extremely shocked at the news he received just now.

"You used the 'Kotoamatsukami' on the entire Uchiha council" asked Itachi incredulously as he looked at Shisui in shock.

"No I didn't use it on them, but I did threaten to do so. I fear things are only going to keep getting worse" spoke Shisui as he began putting away another shot of saki.

"Is that why you started Naruto's training so early" asked Itachi as he leaned back in his chair. He was glad they got such good seat in the dark saki bar.

"Yes. He will need all the help he can get in the future" spoke Shisui as he put down another shot of saki.

"Then I had better start training Sasuke when I can. I would ask you to help me, but Naruto and Sasuke don't exactly see eye to eye" spoke Itachi as he sighed in aggravation.

"We didn't either if you remember, but that all changed with time" spoke Shisui as he started to get up to go see Naruto.

"True well I will see you when I see you" spoke Itachi as he disappeared in a murder of crows.

"Show off" spoke Shisui as he used the 'Body Flicker Technique' to disappear without leaving anything behind, the mark of a true master.


	2. Chapter 2

(The Blue Sharingan Chapter 2)

It was Naruto's first day at the academy and he was very excited. His brother was walking him to the academy with Itachi and Sasuke walking beside them since it was Sasuke's first day at the academy as well. Naruto had basically woken Shisui up when the sun started to rise which was probably the reason he had bags under his eyes and an annoyed look on his face. Itachi knew what had happened and couldn't help but snigger at the misfortune that had befallen his best friend.

"Shisui-nii how long do you think it will take for me to graduate from the academy? I hope it only takes me a year like it did you because I want to hurry up and become a ninja like you" spoke Naruto as he held onto Shisui's hand and looked around at all of the people who were walking towards the academy with children that were Naruto's age and older.

"Sorry squirt but that won't happen. You can only graduate early from the academy during war times because of the need for ninja, but since we are not at war right now you will have to go all six years" spoke Shisui as he smiled down at Naruto. He noticed Naruto looked sad after what he said and was curious why. "What's wrong squirt? What happened to all of the energy you had three seconds ago" asked Shisui as he raised an eye brow.

"I want to show everyone back at the class compound that I am just as good as you. Everyone always talks about how you and Itachi graduated the academy tied for top of your class in only one year and how great you two are. I want to show them that I am just as good as either of you" spoke Naruto as he looked up at Shisui with want in his eyes. Naruto loved his brother more than anything, but it was annoying having everyone he knew always talking about how amazing Shisui and Itachi were and him knowing that he would never get that same recognition at least not any time soon.

"Look squirt I am sure one day you will surpass me and Itachi for sure, but you shouldn't try to give up your child hood just to get a little bit of recognition that is far more of a nuisance than it is worth. You should have fun and not worry about silly things like records and power. You should make some friends because they mean much more than some silly trophy that will only collect dust in the end" spoke Shisui as he hugged Naruto. Naruto returned the hug and continued walking towards the academy.

When they got to the entrance to the academy they started talking to everyone that they saw. Naruto met a rather interesting group of people and started making friends instantly but Sasuke seemed content just hanging out with his older brother. Eventually the Hokage showed up and stood in front of everyone and gave a long speech about how happy he was to see such young minds willing to put their lives on the line to protect the village that they all loved. After he was done teachers started coming and rounding up everyone up and taking them to class. Naruto said his good byes to Shisui and Sasuke did the same with Itachi. Once they got to class they started taking their seats so Naruto took a window seat near the back and Sasuke took a center seat near the center.

"Ok everyone today is the first day of your ninja academy career. We will be teaching you how to become excellent ninja that the village can be proud of. For the next six years we will instill in you all of the skills and knowledge you will need to become ninja but you are the ones who will have to work see the results" spoke the instructor. She quickly began telling them the things they would need to learn and much much more and soon Naruto started to recall how Shisui said the academy was a joke and he was starting to agree with him. He knew instantly that he was going to be skipping a lot of class.

At the end of the day all of the students were let out. Many of the new students were babbling on about how cool the academy was and all this other B.S. but Naruto and Sasuke found it trying since they had been receiving real ninja training from their brothers.

"So how was your two's day" asked Shisui as he took Naruto's hand and they began walking back to their house to get some dinner. Shisui had really splurged and had made Naruto and him a small feast that they could enjoy together.

"It was a joke! All the teacher talked about was history, like how Hashirama Senju felt about the world growing up during the clan wars, or how the daimyo was causing more problems than they were solving, but had the finances to pave the way to peace so they were kept in power" spoke Naruto as he leaned against Shisui tired of all the crap he was forced to live through.

"Yea and they didn't even say anything about real ninja training except that they would be teaching us some crappy tiajutsu style, that we would only learn three D ranked jutsu the whole time we are in the academy, and they said they wouldn't even try to teach us genjutsu only that they would teach us how to discover if we are under genjutsu and how to get out" spoke Sasuke as he rode on Itachi's shoulders.

"Well the academy was made to turn civilian children who have no ninja background into competent and strong ninja that the village could use, so children who come from clans like you two do would find it easy, but students who don't come from ninja oriented families would find it much more challenging" spoke Itachi as he walked past a group of people talking about how proud they were of their children.

"Yea, but in the year learning under Shisui I have learned more than we will learn the entire six years we are supposed to be in the academy" spoke Naruto as he leaned against Shisui.

"Yea" spoke Sasuke as he played with Itachi's hair.

"Well it isn't a secret that the standards of the shinobi academy have fallen greatly in the past years because of civilian council but there isn't anything we can do about it so you guys will just have to bite your lips and do your best" spoke Shisui as he walked Naruto home.

"Yea yea yea" spoke Naruto as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"Looks like they tired you out pretty good" spoke Shisui as he grinned ear to ear thinking he would finally find a way for Naruto to burn off all of that extra energy.

"Yea they bored me to sleep" spoke Naruto as he fought off sleep.

"You're about to pass out in the streets, so we will celebrate tomorrow" spoke Shisui as he took hold of Naruto's hand and used the 'Body Flicker Technique' to get to their house.

"It is your bed time to Mr." spoke Itachi as he held onto Sasuke and ran towards their house.

(One Year Later)

Naruto and Sasuke proved that they were true Uchiha and constantly challenged each other for supremacy in the academy and after the first year they were happy yet annoyed to find out that they were tied for rooky of the year for their first year at the academy. Naruto was currently sitting in his make shift house that Shisui had him living in to help with his survival training that they would soon be teaching at the academy. They were now living in the forest beside the Uchiha compound, but suddenly Naruto got a great idea.

"Hey Shisui-nii you know how to use more than one elemental ninjutsu don't you" asked Naruto as he looked over at Shisui who was skinning a rabbit that Naruto had caught earlier and was preparing it for their dinner. Shisui looked at him with curiosity in his eyes but also wonder.

"Yea I know how to use three elements. I can use fire ninjutsu like all Uchiha, but I was born with a secondary affinity for earth ninjutsu which I learned and mastered, and finally I learned how to use water style ninjutsu much more recently. Why do you ask" asked Shisui as he looked back at the rabbit as he put the pelt aside for later. He was teaching Naruto to live off of the land. He was going to live with Naruto in the woods for a year and then make Naruto live in the woods by his self the next year. Shisui would come by to hang out with Naruto and to teach him how to become a ninja, but he wouldn't help him in any way survival wise unless Naruto was about to die.

"I was just thinking that since I mastered fire style ninjutsu last year it might help me in the future to know another element. I have done really well in tiajutsu, weapon techniques, chakra control, and the little genjutsu you have taught me. Please teach me how to use a secondary element" spoke Naruto as he looked at Shisui and used his most powerful jutsu on him, the 'Puppy Dog Eye Jutsu' to be precise.

"Man they should make that jutsu a forbidden jutsu because there is just no way to resist it" spoke Shisui as he pretended to block his eyes from Naruto's puppy dog eyes. He actually had been thinking about teaching Naruto a new element with his swift mastery of his fire release, but he wasn't sure if he should since there was so much Naruto still needed to learn and learning how to use another element just seemed a little more of a luxury than something he actually needed. But there was a silver lining in teaching Naruto a new element because that would show the elders and Fugaku that he was doing a wonderful job teaching Naruto and since they really only cared about powerful techniques and elemental jutsu this would really impress them. They might be so impressed that they would finally leave him alone, but he still highly doubted it.

"What element were you planning on learning" asked Shisui as he looked back over at Naruto who looked surprised that he was going along with his idea.

"Well it was really a tossup. I want to learn wind style because it will compliment my fire style and I heard it is a good supplementary element, but then again I also need a defensive element so I was thinking water release since it is the kryptonite when it comes to fire release and you know what they say 'know your enemy' so maybe water release is what I should focus on over wind release" spoke Naruto as he put his hand to his chin in a thinking position. Shisui smiled at his brother and was happy he was actually thinking about it in a more logical way instead of what jutsu were the coolest and all that jazz.

"Well I only know of two people in Konoha who already know how to use wind release since it is such a rare element here in fire country. You could always go to the Uchiha clan library and learn how to use it by reading the old texts but nothing beats a real life teacher who can help you learn an element. You could ask the Hokage's son Asuma Saritobi to teach you wind release, but that is up to him if he actually wants to or not. You are not allowed to go to the other man who uses wind release. I will tell you his name so you know to never get involved with him. His name is Danzō Shimura the head of the Shimura clan and also one of if not the darkest man in all of Konoha. Never and I mean never involve yourself with him do you understand" spoke Shisui in a serious voice as he looked Naruto dead in the eye. Naruto took a gulp and nodded his head as quickly as he could. Shisui seemed pleased with Naruto's response and went back to cleaning the rabbit. When he was done he put the rabbit meat on the frying pan and watched it sizzle and create a mouthwatering aroma that called to them.

"I will teach you water release, but if it starts getting in the way of your other training then I will stop it as it will be a reward for all of your hard work in your training as of now" spoke Shisui as he smiled at Naruto.

"Yes" spoke Naruto as he raised his fist in victory.

The next day Shisui took Naruto out to a pond that resided inside of the Uchiha clan compound. There was a small pier that connected the bank to the water. Naruto looked over at Shisui in curiosity and watched as he placed his hands on the surface of the water. He was amazed when the water began to spin until it formed a roaring whirlpool.

"Wow, that was amazing Shisui-nii! Is that that what I am supposed to do to start learning water release" asked Naruto as he looked at Shisui with anticipation in his eyes. He was surprised when Shisui started laughing which kind of annoyed him.

"What's so funny" demanded Naruto as he crossed his arms and pouted a little bit.

"Ohhh don't get so bent out of shape little brother. I am laughing because you will be able to do that whenever you master your water release but that won't be for a while so here" spoke Shisui as he handed Naruto a cup of water and smirked when Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"You're supposed to use your chakra to spin the water in the cup. When you can make the whirlpool touch the bottom of the cup then you will have mastered the first step in mastering the water release element" spoke Shisui as he sat on the pier and watched Naruto try to spin the water in the cup. After four hours of trying Naruto was barely able to make the water splash a little bit which Shisui thought was more to Naruto's unsteady hands than to his chakra control over water.

"This is so much harder than learning fire release Shisui-nii" spoke Naruto as he looked over at his brother with tears in his eyes because of his failure.

"Of course it is harder to learn water release than it is fire release when you have a powerful natural fire release affinity. I have already taught you the basic concept of the elements. Fire beats wind which beats lightning which beats earth which beats water which beats fire and the cycle continues on and on non-stop. Since you have a powerful fire release like most Uchiha learning the element that directly conflicts with it, water, will be increasingly more difficult to do than learning your fire release, also learning any other element will be much easier to do for you than learning water release, so what do you want to do? Do you want to quit learning water release and learn something easier like earth release" asked Shisui as he looked at his brother with a black emotionless face.

"HELL NO! I will learn water release not because it is easy, but because I can see how it could be useful in the future. I won't give up simply because things got a little bit difficult" spoke Naruto with fire in his eyes as he got back to trying to master his water release. What he didn't see was Shisui's smile as he looked down at the brother he loved so much. He made a promise to protect Naruto from anything and everything, but it seemed that he was going to have to become the thing that hurt Naruto to keep him safe and protected if things continued going the way that they had. When the moon was up in the sky ninja could see Shisui walking back to his make shift cot out in the woods with a sleeping Naruto on his shoulders. Shisui tucked Naruto in and then fell asleep on his own cot, but Naruto before looking over at Naruto with sadness in his eyes.

The rest of the year was spent increasing Naruto's overall skills, but to Naruto's annoyance Shisui focused most of his time and efforts on learning fuinjutsu over everything else. It seemed that his brother wanted him to master all of the Uzumaki fuinjutsu secrets, secrets that even he wasn't allowed to learn, as quickly as possible. That's not to say Shisui didn't help Naruto hone his use of the Interceptor Fist, increase his fire jutsu arsenal, teach him a few new genjutsu and how to break out of low ranking genjutsu, and teach him a few tricks he knew with the kunai.

Around Naruto's eighth birthday he and Sasuke were walking back home from another day at the academy. Naruto found three boys trying to bully a cure little Hyuga girl and made quick work of them. They were no doubt civilian children since all of the clan children know not to attack one another and they also know how disgraceful it is to attack another future leaf shinobi by ganging up on them. Naruto found it weird that after that the girl started following him around and she even sat beside him in class although she didn't say anything and continued to steal glances at him all day. He couldn't say for sure but he figured the little Hyuga girl, Hinata was her name, found him interesting somehow.

"Hey Naruto what was up with you and the Hyuga? Don't you know that the Hyuga and the Uchiha are rival clans in Konoha? We don't save them and we don't make friends with them" spoke Sasuke as they walked back to the Uchiha compound together. Naruto didn't say anything to Sasuke as he didn't care about the clan's rivalries but when they turned the corner they noticed something odd.

"Don't you think it is a little early for everyone to be in bed" asked Naruto as he looked around. All of the lights were out and nobody was walking around patrolling the clan like they always did.

"Yea and I don't hear anything as well. What do you think is happening" asked Sasuke as they continued walking deeper and deeper inside of the Uchiha clan. When they cut a corner they were shocked to see many dead Uchiha lying in the streets. They were shocked and scared, but they trudged on until they felt like something evil was watching them. They quickly looked back but didn't see anything, but that was when Sasuke shouted out in his fear.

"Mother, Father" shouted Sasuke as he ran towards the Uchiha clan head's home. Naruto didn't really have anyone specific that he wanted to run and find since he was sure Shisui was safe since he was so strong, but then he had a haunting feeling and quickly rushed off towards his and Shisui's little camp ground. On his way he heard a loud scream coming from behind him so he stopped and looked back in the direction he heard the scream.

'That sounded like Sasuke, but what could have happened to make him scream like that? I need to find out if he is alright, but first I need to find Shisui' thought Naruto as he began to run back towards his camp ground but then he heard a familiar voice although the tone sounded dead.

"Going somewhere little brother" asked Shisui as he appeared behind Naruto in a 'Leaf Style: Body Flicker Technique' which was as silent as the grave.

"Shisui-nii, oh thank goodness you are here. Look at all of our clans men they are dead. We must inform lord Hokage so he can send help" spoke Naruto as he began to run towards Shisui, but he was surprised when Shisui delivered a powerful kick to his stomach that sent him into an adjacent house.

Naruto was in a lot of pain after the kick Shisui gave him, but he was even more confused as to why Shisui had kicked him like he had. Why would Shisui attack him of all people so violently but when he looked up into the cold dead eyes of Shisui's mangekyou sharingan he was instantly enveloped in fear.

"Shisui-nii what are you doing" asked Naruto as he looked up at Shisui with fear in his eyes. Shisui didn't say anything but then he looked deeply into Naruto's eyes and said "Tsukuyomi" and then the world became strange. The sky was red, the moon and clouds were black, and the people looked like a mix of bad drawing and grey shading. Naruto watched as Shisui slaughtered their clan. He saw him kill the old, the young, me and women alike, not even the Uchiha that were civilian nor their families were spared from the powerful homicidal Uchiha. Naruto clutched his head and let out a deafening scream as he tried to block out the images but they just kept coming. When the massacre was over the technique faded and they were back in the real world. Naruto was on the ground with tears rolling down from his eyes as he tried to process what he had just witnessed. He looked up at Shisui and asked just one question.

"Why" was the only thing Naruto could find in his heart to ask? It was a question that he knew that even if he got an answer it was not going to be one he could accept.

"I did it to test myself. For the last eight years the only thing the Uchiha elders and the clan head could talk about was you. They completely forgot me and Itachi were the most powerful Uchiha in the entire clan, they forgot we had the mangekyou sharingan, they forgot about everything except for you. When they found out that you were born with both our father's eyes and your mother's special chakra they wanted it for themselves, but I wouldn't let them, because I wanted to see what you were capable of. I have nurtured you for the past eight years to try and get you as strong as possible just to see how you would match up to me. I wanted to see if the mixing of the great Uchiha and Uzumaki blood would create something special and that is why I am going to let you live. I want to see if you will be able to defeat me in the future or if you are as pathetic as that red head mother of yours" spoke Shisui as he looked down at Naruto with no form of facial features present. (For you who are curious Shisui used the 'Kotoamatsukami' on Itachi to make him believe he had killed his best friend, Shisui, and released him after he awakened his mangekyou sharingan)

Naruto's fear quickly turned to anger when Shisui spoke of his mother. It hurt him very deeply to not have known his mother or motherly love nor his father or fatherly love. Shisui had always been a parental/brotherly figure but Naruto was sure it was not the same and he was also aware that he was missing out on something that he would never be able to receive. Naruto leveled his eyes with Shisui's and started speaking.

"You can say or do what you want to me, but for those that insult my mother there is only death" shouted Naruto as he raised his right hand and pointed his palm at Shisui. Instantly a giant golden chain made of chakra with a sharp point at the end blasted out of his palm with phenomenal speeds and rushed strait towards Shisui's heart. Shisui quickly used the 'Body Flicker Technique' to avoid the chakra chain and got behind Naruto without him even knowing. When Naruto realized Shisui was behind him he looked back, but once again he was caught in Shisui's 'Tsukuyomi' world, but this time it was seventy two hours of watching Shisui torturing a beautiful red head woman that he knew to be his mother while she looked him in the eyes with tears in her eyes while she repeatedly asked him why he was allowing Shisui to do this to her. Naruto's mind almost shattered right then and there, but he held onto his sanity and was eventually released from Shisui's powerful ninjutsu.

"If you want revenge then hate me, nurture that hate and resentment then channel it until you have the power to face me, but don't come before me unless you have eyes like mine" spoke Shisui as he flashed his mangekyou sharingan and then used the 'Body Flicker Technique' to leave the crime scene.

Later ninja came and picked up Naruto and brought him to the hospital were the medical ninja were rushing about trying to heal him or do this or that, but to Naruto it was like they were not even there. His brain was in an extreme state of denial and it was taking a very long time for Naruto to process everything that had happened, was happening, while his brain tried to reject it all as an illusion or as fantasy. He wasn't even aware that not three feet to his left was Sasuke in the exact same state of mind as Naruto as they both looked down at their laps with eyes devoid of light.

"What is their status" asked the Hokage as he looked at the head medical ninja who was presiding of Naruto and Sasuke, and was trying to establish the best way to heal them.

"Physically they are fine. Sasuke Uchiha has a cut on his left shoulder, and Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki has a fractured rib on his right side and some bruising around his mid-section, but that is not the real problem here. Both of the boys are suffering from an extremely powerful form of mental stress. If the charts are correct I am surprised they haven't snapped already with the amount of pressure that is on their minds. It is like their minds have split into three parts and all three parts are at constant war with one another. They are trying to process what is happening to them, what happened to them, while at the same time trying to deny what happened to them and just skip over to what is happening, basically they are trying to repress the memories subconsciously but it was so bad so horrifying that they simply cannot" spoke the doctor as he took a sip of his coffee before getting back to work.

"What could have caused such effects to happen to them" asked the Hokage, but he was already drawing a conclusion to the unanswered response.

"Well torture would defiantly do it, but since they don't show any physical signs of torture and the fact that Itachi and Shisui would have only had a few minutes to torture them before they had to flee would make that theory unlikely, unless they used illusions" spoke the doctor as he made a grimace on his face. The Hokage rubbed the bridge of his nose before saying.

"Genjutsu huh" spoke the Hokage.

"Yes it is the only thing that could have caused these effects so suddenly without leaving any damage to the body. I can only imagine that whatever genjutsu their brothers decided to use on them must have been a real piece of work" spoke the doctor as he gave the boys pitiful looks.

"Trust me the genjutsu they used on them is defiantly one of a kind" spoke the Hokage as he looked at the two boys. When he was done thinking he looked back at the doctor. "How long do you think it will take for them to recover" asked the Hokage?

"They could be here for a week or for the rest of their lives it is all up to them really Hokage-sama. We can heal most physical wounds, but psychological wounds are still uncharted waters mostly" spoke the doctor as he looked at the boys as well.

"Sigh, keep me posted then" spoke the Hokage right before he left using the 'Fire Style: Body Flicker Jutsu'.

"Yes sir" spoke the doctor.

Naruto and Sasuke were in the hospital for only one month before they were allowed to leave. The first thing they did was began their training with renewed vigor as they had siblings to hunt down and kill.


	3. Chapter 3

(The Blue Sharingan Chapter 3)

Naruto was sitting in class, but he was ignoring everyone there, and chose to continue to stare out the window and watch the beautiful scene as some birds were happily flying around chirping around the breath taking blue sky. Naruto absently noticed the other students in the classroom as they came in.

Hinata was the first person he noticed. She had taken to sitting next to him every day and was the only person in the room he would speak to besides the teachers, everyone else he would just ignore. She had really blossomed into a beautiful young woman he noted as he examined her and her attitude and confidence had gotten better over the years. He remembered when she would stutter and faint when she would try to talk to him, but she eventually got over it when Naruto would stare at her, watch as she would faint, and continue to stare at her until she woke up, stared at her again which would cause her to faint, and continue this process until she got over whatever it was that was wrong with her. After that she slowly got over her stuttering nature when she was around him and eventually they began to talk like normal people, though Naruto never really had that much to say except that he had been training. Hinata's training was getting better, or so she said, as in the last year her father stopped calling her a useless failure, something that made Naruto want to kill the man for some reason, and she had really taken to improving her use of her clan's tiajutsu style the 'Gentle Fist'.

Having Hinata around usually made Naruto's mode improve, but there was some things that being around the girl caused him to get aggravated. If they were seen together, outside of school, by other members of the Hyuga clan then they would shoot him dirty looks which pissed him off. Naruto could deal with the Hyuga clan members acting like pricks because that was just how they were to everyone, though what Naruto couldn't stand was Kiba. Naruto figured the boy was jealous that Hinata liked to spend all of her time at the academy with him over the dog breath, but the boy really needed to learn how to take a hint. Every day Kiba would sit next to Hinata, on her right side, while Hinata would sit next to Naruto, on Naruto's right side. He would talk about how he was better than him and would go on and on about being something called an alpha male, but Hinata never seemed to care about what he said. Kiba did have some skill, as his tiajutsu was some of the best in their year, plus he knew a few of his clan's secret jutsu, plus his senses were strong as well. Kiba's real weakness came in the form of he had no brain power. He didn't know how to use his and his nin dog Akamaru so that they could fight in a way that was advantageous to them. Naruto just took to ignoring both of them and when they spared made sure the dog boy knew his place, but it seemed Kiba had a short term memory loss because the next day he would be back to his boasting self once more.

The only noteworthy students in Naruto's class room were his cousin Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, himself, and to a much lesser extent Kiba, Ino, Sakura, and Choji. The rest of the students were far to plain and didn't stick out at all in Naruto's opinion, and the only reason Sakura made it into that gap was because of her uncanny ability to memorize just about anything she read, heard, or saw, though she didn't have the brain power to actually put that knowledge to good use.

Sasuke and Naruto didn't exactly see eye to eye these day not that they ever really did. Sasuke believed everyone was inferior to him and Naruto especially hated Sasuke's belief that he (Sasuke) would repopulate the head family of the Uchiha clan while he (Naruto) was supposed to repopulate the branch family that was supposed to serve the head family. Basically Sasuke had it in his head that he was his superior both as a ninja and as a clansman. Naruto didn't know much about Sasuke outside of the academy because even though they lived in the same compound they never went and saw each other. Sasuke was the undisputed rooky of the year ever since the Uchiha massacre, though that was because Naruto missed the maximum number of days every year from the academy thus making his academic score drop considerably and if he missed days were they would do outdoors 'training' then his practical scores would drop as well which led Naruto to being the class 'dobe' though that title was being competed closely for by Kiba who even though he was there every day was still really stupid.

Sakura Haruno was another noteworthy student but as stated before it was only due to her odd ability to memorize useless facts and get perfect scores on her practical tests that made her stick out in a good way. She also stuck out because of her OCD nature when it came to Sasuke and her legendary if not stupid rivalry with Ino over who loved and was loved more by Sasuke. They fought over who would sit next to Sasuke every day along with the boys other fan girls even when there was two seats available on either side of Sasuke. Naruto made sure early on that he didn't have fan girls and when they started to form made sure to put them down by informing them he felt nothing for them and never would because it was not in his nature to be obsessed over. Sasuke could have done the same thing and gotten rid of his fan girl problem, but Naruto had a sneaking feeling that deep down Sasuke actually liked the attention, and didn't say anything because it amused him in some weird way. Sakura obsessed over Sasuke on unhealthy levels and it greatly affected her shinobi training. Naruto noticed and overheard her talking to some of the other girls about going on a diet to keep her figure so that Sasuke would notice her, but that caused her to have little to no stamina and when you don't have stamina you don't train which leads to weakness which leads to death. Naruto figured she would have been kicked out of the program by now but her academic scores were enough to keep her in the academy but just barely.

Ino, the future clan head of the Yamanaka Clan, was much like Sakura, but Naruto figured her father forced her to train on some level as she was more skilled as a shinobi than Sakura. She shared in Sakura's love for being overly loud, obsessing over Sasuke, and dieting even though she was a shinobi. Naruto would have been willing to bet that Ino's father, who was the current clan head of the Yamanaka clan, was wondering how he was going to break Ino of her fan girl attitude and if he was unable to do so, then he would be forced by the rest of his clan to disown her as it was obvious she would quickly run their clan into the grown with her superficial attitude.

Choji was the future clan head of the Akimichi clan, though he was a shy and faint hearted boy. He was scared easily and he didn't train much plus he was self-conscious of his weight something that was required for their clan's techniques to be effective. Naruto didn't think he had the right mental fortitude to be a shinobi and thought he would crack the moment he was in a life or death situation or when he was forced to finally kill someone while on a mission.

Shino Aburame was a type of mystery to everyone, even Naruto in some areas. He was much like the rest of his clan in that he was easily forgotten, didn't talk much if any at all, and covered himself in thick clothing even when it was hot and wore large dark sunglasses that Naruto found cool. Naruto found Shino to be one of the more competent ninja as he seemed to actually train himself physically and mentally and what nobody but he knew was that he knew Shino used his bugs to gather info on the rest of the class using his bugs. Naruto knew about it, but ignored it as he made sure to never let any of his secrets get revealed to anyone. Naruto didn't like that Shino seemed devoid of emotion or were they just hidden nicely, well whatever the case was Naruto found it to forced and thought that it could cause a ninja to snap having to hide their emotions constantly but it was effective for some so who was he to judge?

The last person to catch Naruto's attention was the last person most would expect. Shikamaru Nara was by all definition's a lazy ass. He never put for any enthusiasm in doing anything. He completed and used the academy tiajutsu style with minimal effort and used it like he was on a drug that was the opposite of speed. His written tests were horrendous as they were so close to failing that he was just border lining failure, but Naruto knew that Shikamaru was a genius underneath all the crap he showed off. He knew it because out of all the tests Shikamaru took, he never missed a question that he actually tried to answer. The only questions he missed were the ones he didn't do at all. He also knew of the legendary genius and laziness that the Nara clan was known for so he knew that even though Shikamaru was a lazy ass that he was a smart lazy ass to back it up.

"Naruto-kun are you alright" spoke Hinata as she looked over at Naruto. He had a look like he was in deep thought but was relieved to watch as he looked over at her with surprise in his eyes.

"Sorry Hinata what did you say? I got caught up thinking about something" spoke Naruto as he looked Hinata in her beautiful pail eyes that oddly held a hint of lavender in them.

"I said do you think we will pass" asked Hinata as she looked like she was letting some of her fear get the better of her. Naruto looked at her before giving her a small smile.

"If we don't make it then nobody will. We are the best in our year, and I don't care what B.S. those pointless tests say" spoke Naruto as he continued looking out the window. He didn't see it, but he knew Hinata was smiling which made him smile slightly.

After a while two men came into the room. The first was tan with a scar going across his face and had dark hair. The second one was pail skinned with white hair. They were the chunin instructors Iruka and Mizuki who were the teachers for their class. Naruto didn't mind Iruka so much although he was a stickler for the rules, but there was something about Mizuki that always made him weary. He just felt like the type of person to stick a knife in your back if you had something he wanted.

"Alright class I know you are all excited about today's graduation test so let's begin. We will first have a written test to see what you have learned these past six years, then we will move on to a practical test were we will see how skilled you all are in tiajutsu and throwing weapons, and finally we will come back in here to see how you all do using the three academy jutsu" spoke Iruka as Mizuki started passing out the written test. When Naruto got his he almost sighed out loud.

'This test is so pointless it is pathetic. The first question asks who were the Hokages of the Hidden Leaf Village. That is so simple that it is sad. The first Hokage was Hashirama Senju, then he passed on the title to his brother Tobirama Senju, who later passed it on to the current Hokage Hiruzen Saritobi, who later passed it on to the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze though he died shortly after which caused the current Hokage to become Hokage once more. Question number two is just as simple as the first. Name the titles of all the kages in the five great villages and the names of the villages. The first is the Hokage who is the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, then it is the Kazekage who is the leader of the Village Hidden in the Sand, then it is the Riakage who is the leader of the Village Hidden in the Clouds, then it is the Tsuchikage who is the leader of the Village Hidden in the Stones, and finally it is the Mizukage who is the leader of the Village Hidden in the Mist. All of these questions are far too easy' thought Naruto as he quickly finished taking his test and sat it off to the side. It took about an hour for everyone to finish their tests, but when everyone was done Iruka began talking again.

"Ok everyone I will be in here grading your entire test while Mizuki takes you all outside so that you can take care of your practical test. Remember that there is a bonus test for those of you who want extra points on your finally scores" spoke Iruka as he sat at his desk and began grading his papers.

"Ok everyone follow me" spoke Mizuki as he began walking out of the class room. Everyone stood up and followed him outside where they saw a post that looked like a mannequin with bull's eyes around the kill spots.

"Ok everyone here is the first part of your exam. You will all throw ten kunai and ten shuriken at the dummies. You will be graded by how many of your weapons actually hit their targets and how effective they are when trying to kill your enemies. You will not receive credit for kunai that miss the target so be forewarned" spoke Mizuki as he took out a pencil and piece of paper to record their scores.

Everyone lined up and began throwing their kunai at the dummies. The score will be graded as so kunai:shuriken. How many kunai were actually hit on the left while the same for shuriken but on the right. Every stepped up and on average got at least half of both to hit and stick to the dummies. The scores started to improve when Shino started to throw his weapons and got an 8:8. Everyone was impressed by this but then things went on and Sakura got a 5:6, Ino go a 6:6, Hinata got a 8:9, Kiba got a 7:6, Choji got a 6:7, Shikamaru got a 7:7, but then the bar was set when Sasuke stepped up, then jumped up and unleashed all of his weapons at once getting a 9:9. What nobody saw was the smug look he shot at Naruto, but Naruto just ignored him much to his ire. When Naruto stepped up he was the last one and casually threw the kunai first hitting all of the vital spots with his first eight kunai and then used the last two and hit both of the yes with them. He did the same thing with the shuriken thus getting a perfect score of 10:10 plus the extra points he got for hitting the kill spots in the dead center.

"Wow Naruto you really know your way around a shuriken and kunai. Ok class on to the next test which will be the tiajutsu potion of the test" spoke Mizuki as he led them to a send sparing pit with a ring in the center.

"You will be paired up to fight the person I call out. You don't have to win or even hit the other person just show that you have considerable talent using your tiajutsu style" spoke Mizuki as he started randomly calling out names for people to match up against. Naruto ended up being matched up against a civilian boy just like Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, and Shino. Sakura and Hinata got paired up against each other so did Choji and Shikamaru. It was funny to watch as Shikamaru and Choji refused to fight each other thus getting a really crappy grade but they didn't seem to mind. Naruto noticed the evil gleam in Sakura's eyes as she looked from Hinata to Sasuke and he knew instantly that she was going to try and go overboard to try and impress Sasuke but Naruto wasn't worried even for a second. Just like Naruto predicted Hinata was able to disable Sakura quickly and effectively when she used her clan's junken on her. After that things kind of started to get boring in Naruto's opinion. The civilian boy he was matched up to fight was rather heavy set and was already winded after throwing those kunai so Naruto already knew he didn't train much. When Mizuki blew his whistle the boy shot off and didn't even attempt to use the academy tiajutsu style, so Naruto jumped up and delivered a swift knee to the boy's face breaking the boy's nose in the process. Naruto was named the winner and got a perfect score in the process. Sasuke and Shino were able to quickly put their opponents on the ground as did Ino but she seemed to have a little more trouble doing it than Sasuke and Shino did. Kiba quickly defeated his opponent but he left them with a couple of deep cuts due to the boy's long fingernails.

"Alright everyone now on to bonus test. If there is any of you who wish to show the rest of the class a jutsu that you have learned that is not one of the academy three for extra credit than now is the time to do it" spoke Mizuki as pointed over at a dummy. Sasuke was the first to step up though Naruto was not surprised by his cousin's enthusiasm as he figured Sasuke believe he was going to use the 'Great Fireball Jutsu' before he would get to thus taking away from the boys accomplishments.

"I will go first" spoke Sasuke as he began going through hand signs. When he got done he called out "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu" and instantly a ball of fire shot out of his mouth and incinerated the dummy. Everyone was greatly impressed by Sasuke's jutsu and continued watching as the other students show cased their own jutsu.

Ino showed that she could use her clan's 'Mind Body Switch' jutsu as she took control of Mizuki. Naruto was surprised when Shikamaru actually showed off his 'Shadow Possession Jutsu' and immobilized Mizuki with his jutsu. Naruto admired Choji's use of the 'Meat Tank Jutsu' as he destroyed a dummy with it. Kiba showed off his 'Man Beast Clone Jutsu' when he turned his nin dog into an exact copy of himself.

When Naruto stood up to take his turn he noticed Sasuke paying much more attention to him. Naruto just shrugged him off and began going through hand signs. When he was done he called out "Fire Style: Multi Fireball Jutsu' shouted Naruto as about fifteen small fireballs shout out of his mouth and incinerated three of the dummies. Everyone was clapping for him, especially Hinata, except for Sasuke who just looked mad.

"Good job Naruto. You used a C ranked fire style jutsu just like your cousin Sasuke which is very impressive for a genin. I am amazed that the both of you have enough chakra to use elemental jutsu" spoke Mizuki as he looked like he was thinking about something.

"Thanks sensei" spoke Naruto as he walked back to stand beside Hinata although he had to push Kiba out of the way to do it. Seems the boy took his spot while he was performing his elemental jutsu.

"Ok class now on to the final portion of the test" spoke Mizuki as he led them into the classroom once again. They all took their seats and waited as their names were called. Hinata looked nervous but when she came back out she had her leaf forehead protector with her and a bright and shining smile on her face.

"Good job" spoke Naruto. Hinata went to say something, but Iruka called his name so he stood up and entered the smaller room at the base of the classroom.

"Ok Naruto we just need you to perform the tree academy jutsu" spoke Iruka with a smile on his face. Mizuki looked bored out of his mind, but Naruto just ignored him.

"Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu" spoke Naruto as the water from Mizuki's cup jumped out of his cup and onto the floor where it formed into the exact copies of Naruto.

"Amazing you used another element and an advanced clone technique" spoke Iruka as he looked at Naruto with amazement but Naruto just looked bored.

"So it is ok to use this clone technique instead of the other one" spoke Naruto as he raised an eyebrow at Iruka. Mizuki was the one who decided to answer the unasked question.

"You can use any clone technique it is just the one we ask you to perform is usually the easiest for genin to learn instead of elemental jutsu and such" spoke Mizuki. Naruto nodded his head and began going through some more hand signs.

"Replacement Jutsu" spoke Naruto and instantly him and Mizuki traded places.

"Good job Naruto" spoke Iruka as he wrote down Naruto's score.

"Final technique the henge" spoke Iruka.

Naruto just held up one hand sign and smoke puffed up around him. When the smoke cleared Naruto had transformed into the Hokage.

"Very good Naruto and I am happy to say that you pass. Just pick out whichever forehead protector you want" spoke Iruka as he showed Naruto a variety of forehead protectors. Naruto eventually picked one with a black piece of cloth on it and tied it around his right forearm.

"Congratulations Naruto" spoke Iruka as he watched Naruto leave the small room.

"Thanks sensei" spoke Naruto.

"Don't forget to come back in a week for team placement" spoke Mizuki as he looked over at his empty cup of water and sighed.

"I won't" spoke Naruto as he closed the door.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun" spoke Hinata as she admired Naruto's forehead protector.

"Congratulations to the both of us you mean. Why don't we go out and celebrate" asked Naruto as he looked down at Hinata as she had a shocked expression on her face.

"I would love to, but I have to be home in an hour" spoke Hinata in a depressed voice.

"Don't worry we won't do anything crazy just get a bowl of ramen or some dango and have a small two people party together" spoke Naruto as he smiled down at Hinata. She was the only one who saw him smile since the massacre, and she loved every moment of it.

"Ok I know a great place we can eat" spoke Naruto as he grabbed Hinata by the hand and they walked to a local raman bar. They talked, ate, laughed, and eventually when Hinata's time was starting to run up Naruto took her home and dropped her off like a gentle man was supposed to. After that Naruto went home and started training learning a few new jutsu for the coming week.

(One week later)

Naruto and the rest of the people who graduated the academy sat eagerly awaiting for their team placement. Hinata and Naruto both hoped that they would be on the same team, but for some reason Naruto felt he was in for a major disappointment. Finally Iruka came in but oddly he was sporting a few wounds as was Kiba, but he wasn't sure why that was.

"Ok class I know you are eager to learn whose team you will be on so listen up and be as silent as possible until I finish" spoke Iruka as he began listing off names for people who would be teamed together.

(Teams 1-6 = Unimportant)

"Team seven will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha (Sakura screams and is silenced by Iruka's big head jutsu) as I was saying before I was interrupted and Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki" spoke Iruka but instantly Naruto's head hit the table and an expression of extreme annoyance was plastered on his face. "Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake, an elite jonin of the village" spoke Iruka. Naruto smiled at that thinking he was going to get a strong sensei to teach him.

"Team eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzaka" spoke Iruka but he was cut off when Kiba started 'Whoop Whooping' all around the room. After he got in control of himself Iruka started talking again. "And your sensei will be Kurenia Yuhi" spoke Iruka. Hinata looked sad she wouldn't be teamed up with Naruto, Kiba looked thrilled to be on the same team as Hinata, and Shino didn't look affected at all.

"Team nine is still in rotation so I will just skip them. Team ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Aburame. Your sensei will be Asuma Saritobi" spoke Iruka, but Ino's head hit the table and Naruto heard her mumble something about fat asses verses lazy asses. Choji and Shikamaru though looked happy about the team they had been placed on as to Ino's unhappiness.

"I hope you all grow up to be wonderful shinobi and it has been a pleasure teaching you all. I hope we see each other again sometime in the future and you all are well respected ninja of the leaf" spoke Iruka right before he left the class room. Soon after Iruka left other ninja, Naruto assumed they were future sensei, started coming in and getting the various teams that they would be training. Eventually all of the sensei and students were gone except for Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"He's late" spoke Sakura as thunderstorms started to form over her head. Sasuke didn't say anything, but if the tightening around his jaw line was anything to go by he was rather pissed himself. Naruto continued practicing hand signs and was trying to increase the speeds in which he could weave the various hand signs. After three hours of waiting Naruto's wrists were starting to get sore so he stopped practicing his hand signs and began practicing chakra control by placing a leaf on his forehead and levitating it off of his head. He started spinning it to the left to increase his shape manipulation as well, but he was sure that Sakura and Sasuke wouldn't pick up on what he was doing and would just believe he was practicing the basics. Eventually the door opened up and a man with white gravity defying hair walked in with a mask on his face and his headband over his left eyes. Everything else he wore was just the standard jonin attire.

"My first impression of you…. I hate you all" spoke Kakashi as he looked at all three of them. He didn't know what the Hokage was thinking placing Sasuke and Naruto on the same team as they were obviously the strongest of the genin but he figured it probably had something to do with his implanted sharingan and the chance that they would activate their own sharingan and need somebody to train them how to use it. "Meet me on the roof in five minutes" spoke Kakashi as he left in a 'Leaf Style: Body Flicker Jutsu'.

When they all got to the roof they saw Kakashi sitting on the side of a railing giggling while he read a little orange book that read 'Make out Paradise'. Naruto had heard from various women that that series of books was degrading to women and that only perverts would read it. Naruto sighed as he figured he had probably ended up with a pervert as his teacher.

"Ok let's start this off. I am Hatake Kakashi, a jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village. Let's introduce ourselves to each other. You don't need to say anything to revealing just hobbies, likes and dislikes, dreams you know things like that" spoke Kakashi as he looked at his could be students.

"Why don't you go first sensei" spoke Sakura as she looked at him with curiosity.

"Me? Well I am Hatake Kakashi, jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village. I have many likes and dislikes but they might be a little to much for your young minds to know about as of yet. My hobbies are the same as my likes and dislikes. My dreams, well I never really thought about that" spoke Kakashi as he looked at them with an indifferent look.

'He is keeping as much about him as he can to himself. Must have some demons in his past' thought Naruto as he eyed Kakashi.

'Well that was stupid all we learned was his name' thought Sakura.

'Is he really a jonin' wondered Sasuke.

"Ok you pinket what's your story" asked Kakashi as he looked at Sakura.

"Well my name is Sakura Haruno. My hobbies are well (Looks at Sasuke) I mean my likes are (looks at Sasuke) well my dream is to (looks at Sasuke and squeals) and I hate Naruto" spoke Sakura as she gave Naruto the evil eye which he just shrugged off.

'She has problems' thought Naruto as he glanced at Sakura.

'Disturbing' thought Sasuke.

'Girls her age are more concerned about boys than they are ninja training' thought Kakashi.

"Ok you emo what's your story" asked Kakashi as he looked at Sasuke.

"I don't particularly like anything and I hate everything. I don't have a hobby nor a dream because dreams are for those too weak to obtain their dreams. I will make my desires a reality. I will hunt down and destroy a certain man and then I will restore my clan" spoke Sasuke with rage and furry behind his words although they never rose above his inside voice.

'He is cracked' thought Naruto as he glanced at his cousin and then shook his head.

'Sasuke is so hot' thought a starry eyed Sakura.

'Just as I thought' thought Kakashi. "Ok your turn red head" spoke Kakashi as he looked at Naruto.

"My hobbies are training. I like training and Hinata, and I hate Sasuke, Sakura, and a certain someone. My dream is personal, but I will tell you a small part. I will hunt down a certain someone and make them regret insulting the mother I never knew and then I will punish them for making me watch as she suffered" spoke Naruto. Kakashi was shocked because for a split second he thought he could see a bluish silver flame burning in Naruto's eyes. The sight sent shivers down his spine as the flame was so cold it could freeze the soul.

'So he is after his brother as well' thought Sasuke as he looked over at Naruto.

'He is just trying to be cool like Sasuke-kun' thought inner Sakura.

'I should have figured as much. The curse the Uchiha clan has suffered for so many years burns strong in these two' thought Kakashi as he looked at Sasuke and Naruto.

"I want you three to pack up as we have a mission tomorrow morning" spoke Kakashi as he looked at his would be genin. They instantly started to pay rapt attention.

"What sort of mission sensei" asked Sakura.

"It is a survival mission" spoke Kakashi.

"Survival mission? What is the point of doing a survival mission? They taught us that stuff in the academy" asked Sasuke as he looked really annoyed.

"Yes, but this survival mission will determine if you stay genin or if you get sent back to the academy" spoke Kakashi. He saw the shocked looks on their faces but tried not to react.

"What do you mean" asked Naruto as he watched Kakashi with calculating eyes.

"You're not going to like what you hear" spoke Kakashi with a grin.

"Tell us" spoke Sasuke.

"Ok. Of the twenty six graduates that passed the academy only about nine to twelve will actually pass. That means that you have a minimal of about sixty six percent failing rate working against you. If you still want to take the test and see if you can become real genin then I suggest you meet me at training ground seven at six o'clock tomorrow morning" spoke Kakashi as he began to leave, but he paused for a second. "I suggest you don't eat lunch if you don't want to throw up" spoke Kakashi before he left using the 'Leaf Style: Body Flicker Jutsu'.

After that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura left the roof tops and went home to prepare for the future challenge that Kakashi would be putting them through tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

(The Blue Sharingan Chapter 4)

Naruto woke up early the next day at five o'clock and packed up everything that he would need for his survival mission with Kakashi and his team today. After checking to make sure that he had all of his shuriken and kunai with his he threw his back pack that was full of his other ninja tools on his back and started walking towards training ground seven. Right before he left his house though he tossed a food pill in his mouth and smirked at the ingenious idea he had had late last night when he bought it. Instantly he could feel the hunger in his belly receding.

When he got to training ground seven he saw Sakura there but she looked like she was sleep walking. He noticed she was wearing perfume which annoyed him since this was supposed to be a mission not a beauty pageant. Not long after he arrived Sasuke arrived as well but he didn't look bother as much as Sakura did about the lack of food. Naruto leaned up against a tree and fell asleep but kept his sense he had honed living in the woods for so long open just in case a wild animal tried to attack him or if Kakashi appeared. It took six hours for him to show up and when he did it was noon.

"You're late" shouted the obviously mad Sakura as she looked at Kakashi with blind furry in her eyes.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way" spoke Kakashi, but then Naruto cut him off.

"It took you six extra hours to go the long way? What did you have to leave fire country or something to do this" asked Naruto as he got up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. Kakashi looked sheepish but got back to why he was there.

"Ok so your mission is really simple actually. All you have to do is get this bell from me before the timer goes off. I have set the timer for three thirty p.m. so you should have plenty of time to try and get the bells from me" spoke Kakashi as he tied two bells to his hip which is something Sakura caught on to very quickly.

"Sensei there are only two bells but three of us" spoke Sakura but then Kakashi started to chuckle which surprised them.

"That is because at least one of you will be sent back to the academy if not all of you" spoke Kakashi and instantly all of them were on high alert. "When I hit this timer your mission will be ago" spoke Kakashi as he hit the alarm on his timer. Sakura and Sasuke both ran and hid in the woods but Naruto didn't move at all.

"You know you're supposed to hide right" asked Kakashi as he looked at Naruto like he was an idiot.

"I did some research on you yesterday when you told up about this mission and about the success rate. I learned quite a good deal about you Kakashi Hatake, and now I am going to see if what I learned was correct" spoke Naruto as he quickly charged Kakashi who looked surprised by Naruto's above average speed.

They quickly got into a tiajutsu match were Kakashi simply blocked all of Naruto's attacks and would throw him away when he got a good hold on him. Naruto had to admit that Kakashi was far superior to him when it came to tiajutsu although he wasn't sure if it was because Kakashi was both physically stronger and faster than he was or if it was because he was better at whatever tiajutsu style he was using. Eventually Kakashi got hold of one of Naruto's legs that almost took his head off and threw him in a river beside were they had been fighting.

'Hmmm his tiajutsu style if flawless, but he lacks the strength and speed to defeat strong opponents with it such as me or other jonin. Still for him to have mastered the Uchiha's Interceptor Fist this perfectly says a lot about his natural talent and his dedication to training' thought Kakashi as he opened up his book and began reading.

While Naruto sank to the bottom of the water he began thinking. 'I can't let it end like this. I was hoping that the rumors about his ninjutsu skills were B.S. so I opted for tiajutsu but he is far too strong to defeat using only tiajutsu. I don't want to get into a genjutsu match as I still don't know any advanced level genjutsu. Damn if only I hadn't spent so much time mastering all of the Uzumaki clan's fuinjutsu for the past seven years I would be a lot better in tiajutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu, but I guess I can't complain as it made me happy when I thought about how I would be making my mother proud by learning something she obviously loved. Ok well if tiajutsu isn't going to work then let's try ninjutsu' thought Naruto as he began going through and signs. When he was done he thought 'Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu' and he watched as the surface of the water began to spin and then three long streams of spiraling water shot out of the water and charged at Kakashi's chakra signature.

When Kakashi looked back and saw the three incoming water jutsu he was stunned to say the least. He didn't think that genin should have had enough chakra to use elemental chakra, since he didn't read their files he didn't know that both Sasuke and Naruto were very proficient with fire release and the Naruto's had been updated to incorporate water release, so Kakashi started going through hand signs and called out 'Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu' and a large wall with dog heads on it popped up and blocked him from the oncoming water jutsu.

"Unreal. Who would have thought an Uchiha would learn water style first, and at such a young age" spoke Kakashi as he looked over at the water, but was surprised when he didn't see Naruto. His ninja senses started to go off and he quickly looked behind him. He was surprised to see Naruto standing there all soaking wet going through hand signs.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu" shouted Naruto as he exhaled a large fireball that looked like a little sun strait towards Kakashi. It looked like Kakashi had been burnt to a crisp but Naruto wasn't so sure and started to look around. That was when he felt the earth under his feat start to shift but when he tried to get away he heard 'Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu' right before Kakashi's hand shot out of the ground and pulled him under the ground.

"Well I must say that I am impressed. You can use not one but two elemental jutsu at such a young age. You must have started your training at a very young age and you must have had quite a talent for elemental jutsu if that was the case, but you still are not up to my level yet" spoke Kakashi as he looked down at Naruto with surprise on his face. He wasn't ready for what Naruto said next.

"You shouldn't get so over confident over catching a water clone" spoke Naruto right before he dissolved into water.

'Water Clone? Then where is the real one' wondered Kakashi until he heard 'Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu' come from behind him. He quickly used the 'Body Flicker Technique' to dodge the fireball and appear right behind Naruto. He pulled the boy's arms behind his back and held him there.

"Well you sure are full of surprises aren't you, but now I have you" spoke Kakashi, but then he had a bad feeling all of a sudden.

"Not quite" spoke Naruto as a giant golden chakra chain shot out of his back and traveled strait for Kakashi's head. Kakashi quickly let go of Naruto to avoid the chakra chain but it was so fast that he had a hard time losing it, but then it disappeared and when he looked around he saw that Naruto was gone.

'Damn he must have escaped while I was trying to avoid his chakra chains. I must say though that chakra chain is very powerful. Not even Kushina Uzumaki could use her chakra chains to that degree when she was younger' thought Kakashi as he started to look for his other would be genin.

When Naruto found a good place to hide he began cursing himself. 'Damn he is just too strong. Is this really the difference between me and him, and if this is the difference between me and Kakashi than what is the difference between me and Shisui? I will have to train even harder if I want to punish Shisui' thought Naruto as he began to recuperate after his fight with Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly found Sakura and put her under a genjutsu where she saw Sasuke about to die from multiple kunai and shuriken that were imbedded in his body. She quickly screamed then fainted on the spot which embraced even Kakashi. When Kakashi saw Sasuke he overheard him talking about how he was different than Naruto and Sakura, although he didn't see the fight between him and Naruto.

"You may be different from Naruto and Sakura, but different isn't always better" spoke Kakashi as he and Sasuke exchanged a quick number of tiajutsu punches and kicks. Kakashi was surprised when Sasuke almost got a bell. It made him think back to his fight with Naruto and he noticed that Naruto never seemed too interested in getting one of the bells only with fighting him for some reason. He was surprised when Sasuke proved that he too was a true Uchiha when he used the 'Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu' on him though he was able to dodge it and pull Sasuke under with the same jutsu that he got Naruto's water clone with.

"They say that the nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down. Remember that next time Sasuke" spoke Kakashi as he walked off to read his book. He was slightly aggravated when a Fuma shuriken came hurtling at him from deep in the woods. That was when he felt three chakra sources coming at him from his left, right, and back side.

'So he is trying to give me nowhere to go' thought Kakashi as he ducked under the Fuma shuriken, and then quickly dispatched the two water clones and Naruto right before the bell went off.

"Well I must say that was a very good try for a last ditch effort move, but still it wasn't good enough" spoke Kakashi as he let Naruto go. Naruto rubbed his wrist but then sat beside Sasuke and Sakura as they looked over at Kakashi.

"Well it looks like you three failed" spoke Kakashi but Sakura wasn't going to let this go.

"How were we suppose to defeat you, you're a freaking jonin" shouted Sakura as she looked over at Kakashi. She was surprised when Sasuke charged Kakashi out of nowhere and tried to use a kunai to take one of the bells. Kakashi quickly dispelled him and placed his foot on Sasuke's head.

"Hey you can't put your feet on Sasuke-kun's head like it is a door rug you jerk" shouted Sakura as she looked ready to charge Kakashi.

"This isn't a game Sakura. You three were terrible. You didn't even grasp the real reason behind the test did you" asked Kakashi as he looked at all three of them like they were stupid.

"What do you mean" asked Sakura.

"Why do you think we place you in groups of three when we could easily place you in groups of four or two" asked Kakashi.

"Because it is easier for a jonin to control three students than it is four but if a jonin were to only train two genin at a time it would only thin out our numbers so three was chosen as the optimal number to improve group performance" spoke Naruto as he rambled off some of the crap Iruka was teaching them one of the days he actually showed up.

"You got some of it right. Team work, which was what I was actually testing you three on and you all failed miserably. Naruto all you wanted to do was fight me and you didn't even try to take a bell which means you abandoned you mission for your own reasons which is selfish and foolish. Sakura you were so obsessive about Sasuke that you didn't even get to make an attempt to take a bell before you were easily taken out by a D ranked genjutsu. Sasuke you thought that you were so much better than Naruto and Sakura so you figured you didn't need teammates. Arrogance is what all three of you are filled with which can lead to group dysfunction which leads to death. A genin should have a natural feel for teamwork, which is why I pitted you against each other to see if you could put your own selfishness away and work for the good of the group but I was sadly mistaken" spoke Kakashi as he sat on top of Sasuke which Naruto found funny but Sakura found it horrifying.

"If that was what you were aiming for then you should have come up with an exercise that would force us to work together in a way didn't expect so much of us. You can't say that you truly expected three fresh genin who in fact hate each other too willingly throw their life goals out of the window just like that so that the two others that they hate will be able to achieve their goals just like that simply because you expect us to work like machines right off the bat. That is just the dumbest thing I have ever heard of" spoke Naruto as he looked at Kakashi like his was stupid.

"That was the teachings of the fourth Hokage my mentor and he is also the one who came up with this exercise to help strengthen team unity" spoke Kakashi in an angry voice.

"Just because a kage came up with it doesn't make it some super genius idea and for the record the fourth Hokage didn't exactly run this village for very long if I am correct. The only thing people remember him by is his use of a jutsu that was made by the second Hokage, the one jutsu he made himself, his defeat of the Iwa battalion using the second's jutsu, and his defeat of the nine tails which cost him his life. My mother held that fox at bay for almost her entire life and I don't see anybody hosting no giant in memory of ceremonies of her no do you. All I am saying is that you expect far too much from fresh genin I mean we have to be the strongest possible team that has come out of the academy in years" spoke Naruto as he looked Kakashi in the eyes.

Kakashi was angry and needed time to think to himself so he tied Sakura to one of the three poles and told Naruto and Sasuke that they could eat their lunch but that Sakura was not to eat at all since she did the worse. When he was gone Naruto looked over at Sakura and started to feed her.

"Naruto what are you doing Kakashi said not to feed me" spoke Sakura, but she shut up when Naruto shoved a wad of rice in her mouth with his chopsticks.

"Shut up for a second. Kakashi is gone and you are still on that ridiculous diet you and Ino won't shut up about so I know that even though you haven't done much you are practically exacted. Eat the food and I will untie you. When Kakashi comes back we will all attack him together. I doubt we even get a bell let alone defeat him but I refuse to go down without a fight" spoke Naruto as he continued to stuff Sakura's face with various foods that were inside the lunch. Eventually Sasuke got in on it much to Sakura's enjoyment as she ate bite after bight. Right when they were about to be done they felt Kakashi appear behind them. When they turned around they saw the aggravated look in his eyes.

"What are you two doing" asked Kakashi as he crossed his arms and looked down on all three of them.

"Now" shouted Naruto as he pulled out a kunai and charged Kakashi on the right. Sasuke started going through hand signs and Sakura unleashed a hail of kunai. When Sasuke was done he unleashed a powerful fireball on Kakashi. Kakashi dodged the kunai, but was quickly brought into close range combat by Naruto but he quickly defeated him and threw him out of the way. That was when he saw the fireball coming his way and used a 'Replacement Jutsu' to replace himself with a log. When he came back into the clearing he was that all three of them were dead tired.

"Well it looks like when your lives are on the line you can actually work as a team. It will be a while before I can say you guys are anything decent, but for now welcome to team seven" spoke Kakashi as he gave his famous eyes smile. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all looked happy but then Sakura started talking again.

"So we passed" asked Sakura with hope in her eyes.

'Duh that's what he meant' thought Naruto as he rolled his eyes at the girl's stupidity.

"Yea I guess so. Meet me in the mission's hall tomorrow so we can get started doing mission" spoke Kakashi right before he left in a 'Body Flicker Jutsu'.

'Note to self, I need to learn the 'Body Flicker Jutsu' thought Naruto as he walked away and went back towards the Uchiha clan compound.

For the next three months Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi did D ranked missions. Naruto hated them so did the rest of his team but that was all Kakashi would let them do since he said that their teamwork was still terrible. Eventually though Sakura couldn't take it any longer and tripped out.

"I can't take doing any of these D ranked missions any more. We need a higher ranked mission" shouted Sakura as she looked ready to pull her hair out of her head.

"Sakura you and your team have just become genin no more than three months ago. You are not ready for a C ranked mission right now" spoke Iruka as he looked down on the pink haired genin.

"Iruka is right Sakura. We have a ninja grading system especially for this type of thing. Jonin take the S through B ranked missions, chunin take some of the B ranked missions as well as the C ranked missions, and the genin take the D ranked missions and sometimes the occasional C ranked mission. Now do you understand" spoke the Hokage but when he opened his eyes he realized nobody was listening to him. Naruto was cleaning his nails with a kunai, Sasuke was brooding, Kakashi was reading his pervy book, and Sakura was fantasizing over Sasuke. "Hey are you even listening to me? Sigh what do you think Kakashi, are they ready for a C ranked mission" asked the old kage as he looked over at Kakashi.

"Hmmmmmmmm maybe they are. They have been getting a lot better working as a team and they are already very strong individually for genin so why not. Sign us up for a C ranked mission" spoke Kakashi as he looked down and saw the thankful look on Sakura's face, the grin on Naruto's face, and the smirk on Sasuke's face.

"Alright bring in Tazuna" spoke the Hokage. Team Kakashi looked over at a door and were surprised when a heavy set drunk man with a beer belly walked in reeking of saki.

"So these are the ninja I got for my money huh? The dark haired on looks like he cuts his self, the pink haired one smells terrible, the white haired one must have some kind of crazy facial scaring, and the red head looks too much like a pretty boy to be an affective ninja" spoke Tazuna as he stumbled and took another swig of his saki.

'I don't know whether to be insulted, happy, or disturbed' thought Naruto as he thought about what Tazuna said.

"What did you say" shouted Sakura as she tried to kill Tazuna. Kakashi had to hold her still and tell her that you're not supposed to kill the client. Sasuke looked annoyed but didn't say anything and Kakashi looked completely unfazed by Tazuna's assumption.

"I expect you four to protect me even at the cost of your lives" spoke Tazuna as he took another swig of his saki.

"We can't protect you from yourself nor can we protect you from liver failure which is what you're going to get if you keep drinking yourself stupid" spoke Naruto right before he left the room to get his things.

"Alright team pack for a week long mission and then meet me at the north gate in one hour" spoke Kakashi as he left to get his things.

"Old Geezer" mumbled Sakura as she left to get her things.

After Naruto and his team packed up they all met up at the north gate and awaited Tazuna and Kakashi. They were all surprised when both Kakashi and Tazuna showed up on time. Kakashi went through their things and to Sakura's dismay he told her that her beauty supplies which she had over packed were not essentials and to go repack properly. It took another thirty minutes but finally they were on their way to Wave Country.

"Hey Tazuna-san doesn't the land of Waves have its own ninja" asked Sakura as they walked down the dirt road. Tazuna was still chugging his saki so Kakashi decided to answer Sakura's question.

"No the land of Waves doesn't have their own ninja. They have natural protection, the sea, so they don't need things like ninja to protect them from warring nations like we do. There are many nations that have hidden villages and ninja to protect them, but there is a few that don't, like the land of hot water" spoke Kakashi as they continued to walk.

"They may have natural protection with the sea, but that leaves them very vulnerable to attacks if someone does actually decide to cross the water. With the natural protection they get from the sea the land of Waves never had to develop their military strength so they remained a fishing nation, but if some ever does decide to cross the ocean then the land of Waves will easily be taken over and or destroyed" spoke Naruto as he thought about how nations over took one another or smaller nations to exploit their natural resources.

"The Land of Waves is already suffering financially so if we were invaded then it would be the end of us" spoke Tazuna as he seemed to briefly leave his drunken state but quickly reentered it.

As they walked down the road they passed a small puddle of water. They didn't think anything particular about it, but Naruto's budding sensor skills told him there was something odd about that puddle so he kept his attention on it just in case it was right. He was shocked when a long chain shot out of the puddle and wrapped around Kakashi before it shredded him. Naruto was suspicious because Kakashi was able to dodge and evade his water and fire jutsu so he should have been able to avoid that little chain attack. When he looked back he saw that the attacker were a pair of twin missing nin from the hidden mist village.

"One down" spoke the one on the left.

"Four more to go" spoke the one on the right before they charged Naruto and his team.

Sasuke quickly attacked them and was able to defeat the one on the right with some interesting tiajutsu moves while Naruto burnt his attacker to death with a quick fire jutsu. Sakura surprisingly was able to get into action and got in front of Tazuna to protect him from future harm. When they were done they went to interrogate the surviving missing nin, but then he bit something in his mouth and a small cloud of appeared in his mouth. Naruto was curious as to what it did but when the missing nin sucked it into his lungs and then died Naruto knew it had been poison.

"Looks like we won't be getting any information out of him" spoke Sasuke as he looked over at Naruto.

"Don't look at me I killed mine with a fire jutsu but I doubt the results would have been much different either way" spoke Naruto as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey what should we do? Kakashi-sensei is dead and now we are stuck on this mission all on our own" spoke Sakura but she was obviously in distress.

"It's weird don't you think? Kakashi should have easily been able to avoid those chains if what we have seen him do is any indication" spoke Naruto as he looked at Sakura and Sasuke and watched as they nodded their heads in agreement.

"That is because I did dodge their attacks, and might I say you three did a very good job in defeating those two C ranked missing nin" spoke Kakashi as he just appeared behind them.

"So you were able to get away" spoke Naruto as he looked over at were Kakashi has supposedly died and saw a bunch of shredded wood. 'Must have used the 'Replacement Jutsu' to escape capture' thought Naruto.

"Yes, but Tazuna why did it look like those missing nin were after you" asked Kakashi as he started to interrogate Tazuna for information. Eventually Tazuna told them that the multi-millionaire tycoon Gato of Gato Shipping had taken control of the country of Wave and had been making life hell on earth for the villagers. He begged them to help him and his country and they eventually agreed to help.

"You guys know that this could be labeled as a B or even A ranked mission depending on who we might run into right. You will more than likely die on such a mission" spoke Kakashi as he looked at his genin team.

"I won't back down if that's what you're hopping for" spoke Naruto as he looked Kakashi in the eye.

"We have to help these people sensei" spoke Sakura.

"I just wish to test myself nothing more" spoke Sasuke as he continued to brood, but Naruto knew he was happy with the way their first real fight had happened.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you" spoke Kakashi as they began walking towards Wave country.


End file.
